


Fuzzybrained & Frazzled

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Shakespeare obviously forgot about the painful thorns decorticating such a beauty as a rose. Pricking his palm as he stubbornly holds onto it despite it and blood draws— only then does he flee.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \-- I was cleaning out my wips that I've given up on but I really liked this snippet from the bigger fic. it was basically a johnwin where johnny has always had a crush on yuta and winwin tries to help but they fall in love, so i meannnnnn i hope you like it :<  
> \-- it's like the big climax "the big fight" and then the "talking-to-resolve-it" scene I guess??? I'm sorry for that  
> \-- honestly would've hate myself if this did even get seen but my monkey brain is like "oh no I have to write fic??? cant we watch glee again?"

Johnny figures cornering Sicheng at lunch would suffice with their schedules getting busier as the semester trugs on before winter break. Johnny shoots a text to Sicheng about lunch in the library but realizes too late that Sicheng is already there.

He's nestled on top of one of the beanbags, a half-eaten sandwich on his bag and his phone in his hand— A big goofy smile gracing his face when he sees Johnny approaching and it’s not helpful at all. Johnny's palm gets sweaty as he greets Sicheng quickly, dropping his bag on the floor before he pulls Sicheng with him through aisles of books until they're near the back end of the shelves. It's dim, smells like mildew and dust and Sicheng looks up at him, face full of concern and worry. Johnny hums, mind shutting down and he feels just as dumbstruck as when he had first kissed Sicheng.

He doesn't think about it again, doesn’t even bring up his feelings and kisses Sicheng. Sicheng groans against his mouth, “Book's digging into my back.” He mumbles, adjusting before he's kissing Johnny with just as much enthusiasm as Johnny is showing. He digs his fingers into Johnny's shoulder firmly, almost as if he's working the tension out of him until Johnny is fully relaxed, kissing him languidly and with finesse. Sicheng's body is warmly slotted against Johnny's and it feels so comfortable— feels like home.

Johnny teases, licks into Sicheng's mouth like he’s been wanting to draw soft whimpers, puffs of rapid breath and Johnny pulls away before it gets too much. Sicheng's cheeks are tinted a beautiful rosy color, mouth slick, and swelling as he pins Johnny under his gaze. Johnny feels suddenly small, less guilty about it this time than the first but even more confused than before. “Can you stop doing that?” 

Sicheng’s eyebrows furrow, “Doing what?”

Sicheng reaches out to touch him but stops midway before he can make contact. Johnny frowns, “Stop kissing me back and looking at me like you’ll  _ eat  _ me after.” He swallows roughly, “Acting like we're cool, like we're back to normal.”

And there’s that neutral expression that crosses Sicheng’s face again and it frustrates Johnny to no end, “We are cool,  _ normal _ . I just figured it's your way to blow off steam.” He shrugs nonchalantly, “Let's say it's kissing therapy.” 

The very ugly predominant disappointment in Johnny ebbs into every fiber of his being. It’s better on his tongue.  _ Kissing therapy?!  _ That’s the most absurd thing Johnny’s ever heard come out of Sicheng’s mouth. It’s a very unpleasant feeling to feel once you realize what it is— rejection after not knowing that you wanted acceptance. The rug has been pulled out from under him so impossibly fast he feels like he’s going to puke.

“Kissing therapy my ass!” Johnny hisses as softly as possible. He puts distance between them and Sicheng just watches him. Johnny cannot gauge his reaction because he  _ never _ can and it pricks his side over and over again like an annoying thorn.  _ A rose by any other name would smell as sweet _ . Shakespeare obviously forgot about the painful thorns decorticating such a beauty as a rose. Pricking his palm as he stubbornly holds onto it despite it and blood draws— only then does he flee.

Johnny cannot believe he’s even here, wasting his lunchtime when now he knows Sicheng is adamant about dismissing any chance of a real conversation= one where he can figure out why his heart beats roughly against his ribcage the way it does when he’s around Sicheng. It’s painful to see Sicheng standing before him and wanting,  _ needing _ something out of him but not knowing what because he’s blocked him off. 

Johnny huffs, “Have a good winter break, Sicheng.” He grits before turning on his heels and leaving him. A lump forms in his throat as he scoops his bag up and storms out of the library and down toward the student parking. He just needs space and he knows the intel will bring him peace. 

Screw last block.


	2. Chapter 2

“As a wise Mercutio once said ‘If love be rough with you, be rough with love; Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.’” Yuta sloshes his coke in his cup trying to kick up on the swing and Johnny frowns. “You pick  _ now _ of all times to quote Romeo and Juliet?” 

Yuta shrugs, momentum slowly and he picks at the loose threading of his clothes. Any other day of the year, Johnny would've found it endearing in a way. Now it irks him beyond belief, he pulls Yuta's hand away from his sweater and steals the cup from his hands. Yuta pouts as Johnny chugs it. “Very gentleman of you, seeing as we're on a date and all.” 

Johnny has been in such a funk even before they let out for winter break. It’s been eating at him and he couldn’t enjoy Christmas well enough because he couldn’t help but overthink. His mind questioning, wondering what Sicheng was doing at that very moment. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand slowly, nose red and irritated from the winter wind and the ocean breeze. Does this even count as a date anymore when said date is giving relationship advice? Frankly, the drastic change between Johnny's view of Yuta a couple of months ( _ years _ ) prior and his perception of Yuta in his current company is what's unsettling. The  _ feeling _ of lik-- almost  _ loving  _ Sicheng makes Johnny warm, a kinda warmth that pining over Yuta never gave him. Sicheng is magical in a way so little get to see but Johnny's had the privilege of seeing, involuntarily but not unwelcome. 

He thinks back to the glazed-over eye look Sicheng held for a second after their kiss in the library, how vulnerable and delicious he felt under his palm. He shuts his eyes at the thought, shaking them off as Yuta kicks up some of the wood chips, “I might quote Shakespeare a lot but there's meaning there, intent on what I choose to say.” He twiddles his thumbs, sniffling and he smiles softly. 

“Johnny, your love for me was genuine at some point but it feels like you're trying to convince yourself _ now, _ when I've finally gotten around to seeing you differently, that liking me is something you’re  _ supposed  _ to do rather than something you  _ want _ to do.”

The wind blows strong enough for them to swing hazardously on the swings, cold and quiet aside from the almost mute sound of the waves crashing on the beach outside of the park. “I think maybe it's time you start doing what you  _ want _ to do again.” Yuta whispers, “Doing what comes easy and what feels right.”

Johnny tightens his smiles, the image of Sicheng smiling so tenderly at him whenever he does something stupid stirring the brightest of emotions within him and his smiles eases. His chest is warmth and his body buzzing and he slumps against the chain link, “Fuck,” He looks at Yuta, “I like Sicheng.”

And the content smile Yuta gives him, eggs him on for the rest of the week.

He likes Sicheng and 

it 

feels

so

good.


End file.
